This new poinsettia originated as a result of a cross breeding of my unpublished variety Mh.times.my variety Grotifer; the new variety was tested and was produced by me in my greenhouses in Nanteuillet, 16250 Blanzac (France).
I selected this plant because of its large bright red bracts, thick green leaves and thick red bracts, short growth habit, thick, strong stems and self-branching characteristics. This new variety flowers equally well as either a pinched, multiple branched plant or as an unpinched single stem plant. The plant's characteristics are unique. The plant is recognizable as being different from any other poinsettia variety. I propagated this new plant by vegetative cuttings through successive generations, which time and again has shown its thick stems and leaves, short stature and bright red bracts which have remained unchanged from generation to generation.